Pursuing The Past
by Please.Insert.Name
Summary: The war changed many people. Afterwards Harry became a recluse, seeking solace in Firewhisky. Ginny, through Wizarding and Muggle relations, became an actress. Now, ten years on, her star is as bright as ever, and Harry is tipped to be the next Head of the Auror Office. The downside? They now only know each other through newspaper clippings. It's about time this changed.
1. Chapter 1

_Fate is never too generous even to its favorites. Rarely do the gods grant a mortal more than one immortal deed._  
_~Stefan Sweig_

* * *

Her photo had been splashed all over the papers. He saw her now, smiling up from the pages as the flashbulbs captured her flawless image, immortalising her in the minds of the public.

It was sad that this was all he saw of her now.

The glittering images were so different from the woman he had known. Now she was all grown up. She wasn't his girl anymore, and he supposed he deserved it.

He was a fool. Where he could have gone after her heart after the battle, he hid away, shrinking from the press, his friends, but most of all her. She hadn't known why, and now it was ten years later and she had moved on.

Or at least she appeared to have.

Gripping the Daily Prophet tighter, Harry Potter tore his eyes away from her face, focusing on the bacon that he was meant to be frying.

One look told him that he had successfully made charcoal.

Turning off the stove, he tossed the remnants of what should have been a full English into the bin, before using his wand to get rid of the smoke.

Without meaning to, his eyes wandered back to the article. Ginny was appearing in a new film... Something about love or whatever new genre the public demanded now, Harry had lost track of current tastes. Ever since the Ministry of Magic and the British Government had formed an alliance, the muggle population had been fascinated by the idea of magic, and the wizarding population had been fascinated by the idea of film. The market had opened up, stars were waiting to be made, and the brightest of these was Ginny Weasley.

It had happened in her final year. Whilst he was drowning his sorrows in whatever alcoholic beverage was close at hand, she had been spotted by a talent scout who was going around the magical schools. Blaise Zabini was producer, and when it became public knowledge that he and Ginny were involved, her name became known all around the wizarding world.

However, she hid from it. She refused to disclose anything to give her a cheap shot at fame, and this endeared her to her public. Instead of calling her a whore, they said she was modest. A nice young girl who had risen from an impoverished background. When it had became known that Blaise was cheating with Pansy Parkinson, the public were angry, raising her star up higher than she ever thought possible.

Harry just wished the public had been that nice to him. Instead they had devoured him. Called him a recluse, a shadow of the man who had defeated Voldemort. But everyone changed after the war, some for good, and some for worse.

And now, a decade later, Ginny was a pillar of the wizarding world. She showed muggles that magic wasn't something to be frightened of. She was much more than an actress. She was an ambassador.

And after all this time he still loved her.

He had done what everyone had expected of him. He was swiftly climbing the ladder in the Ministry, and he was tipped to be the next head of the Auror office. It was just rumours, however, and he paid them no heed.

Ron was his partner. The red head having married his childhood sweetheart Hermione Granger, who was forever trying to get Harry to go out, escape from his work for a while.

Then again you couldn't be the best without a few sacrifices.

Once he had pulled his head out of the gutter, he had gotten serious. He wanted to learn, he wanted to defend the wizarding world, and most of all he wanted Ginny. However, he had been too late for the latter. Ten years was a long time, and it wasn't fair to appear back in her life again.

Ron had often tried to get them to meet each other, but they avoided each other like the plague. Not because they had parted on bad terms, but because they were afraid. They were afraid of the past. What would happen if they got together again? Would it work? Ginny had already made herself vulnerable to him before, and he had betrayed that trust. Instead he had put his faith in Firewhiskey, hoping that at the bottom of one of the bottles he would find the answer.

The question was one he knew well. In his dark hours - the times after being on a tough case - he mulled over it, tossing it about in his mind and getting no more answers than he did when it was conceived.

_Why was he still alive?_

No one knew the answer. Even the greatest Oracles of the time were stumped. However, he had long since stopped caring about the answer, and as he looked at his ruined breakfast, he longed for a moment to be the carefree Harry he had been in his Hogwarts days. But moments pass, and soon he reverted back to Auror Potter, stepping through the floo to get to work.

All the while the paper lay on the table, Ginny smiling and waving to the ceiling seemingly forgotten, but Harry never forgot her, and she lingered in the back of his mind all day.

* * *

_A/N: A year or so ago I published this under the title 'Taking A Leap', but at that time my life was too hectic to continue, and to be honst I was not happy with the final product. This is my attempt to resurrect it after finding a few chapters on my laptop. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. :)_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked around him. The memory was sketchy in some places, but it was clear that Dionysius was guilty. He had butchered three witches, claiming that they were working for Voldemort's spirit.

After ten years the 'Voldemort excuse' was starting to get a little old.

Harry watched as the women were cut up, the shrieks silenced by the charms placed on them, their distorted faces to the agony beneath. This coupled with the wand's memory would send him straight to Azkaban. As he watched the scene unfold, he felt a grim sense of satisfaction at this.

As the memory ended he exited it, shaking off the cobwebs of recollection as he re-materialised in his office. Writing up the report, he placed it in his out-tray, intent on sending Dionysius to prison as soon as he could get a judge.

Stretching back, he sighed as he looked at the clock. It was almost time to leave, but Kingsley wanted to see him at the end of the day. He knew that Pearson - the current Head of the Auror Office - was retiring soon. The old wizard had taken over when Kingsley had became Minister. He was a nice guy, the grey hair and lines making him appear a friendly old man, rather than the head of the law enforcement. He had a nick about his eyebrow earned in the Battle of Hogwarts, but it was the scar on his back that belied the friendly image more than that. He had gotten it in the first war with Voldemort when he had came face to face with a dragon.

Pearson had barely escaped with his life, and so he had fast risen through the ranks. The dragon hadn't been so lucky, however.

Certainly it would be a tough act to follow, but Harry was certain he could do it. He hadn't, however, thought that it would be this soon. He was only twenty-seven. Sure he had defeated Voldemort and done all kinds of things that Aurors who were in their hundreds hadn't, but, even though he was good at it, it still felt strange. Some thought he had earned special favour for his famous victory, they never knew what he had sacrificed to become the best...

A memo flying through the door effectively stopped these musings.

Picking it up, it obediently unravelled, and he recognised Kingsley's handwriting immediately:

_Harry,_

_Be at my office in ten minutes._

_Kingsley._

Sighing, he stood up, waving his wand and placing the memory back in the phial. Moving both memory, and pensieve into the cabinet behind his desk, he locked it up before grabbing his cloak. He could have just flooed to Kingsley's office, but Harry enjoyed the walk. The Ministry was a giant machine, and hearing it at work made him relaxed, reassured him that the Wizarding World was protected.

He remembered he once he had hated this place, but since Hermione had gotten into the Department of Internal Affairs, she had cleaned it up, getting rid of the corruption that used to coat the black marble walls. Hermione was also working with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She had managed to get house-elves a pay scheme, and although most rejected it, it was still progress.

Trust Hermione to go into two departments. It still amused him how determined she was to help everybody and anybody.

Walking to Ron's office, he poked his head round the door just to see his friend exit his pensieve. Unlike his, Ron's office was in various states of disorganisation. The desk was like the eye in the storm, and everything just spiralled from there.

"Mate, how can you watch that?" asked Ron, several shades paler than usual.

"Try and stay detached, it isn't you doing those things," said Harry, grinning at his friend, the red head merely scowled.

"No matter how many times you say that, I won't be able to do it. Ah well, it's the end of the day." Nothing could cheer Ron up more than home time. Sure, he loved his job, but going home to Hermione was something he looked forward to. Harry secretly thought it was because of her cooking. She had taken a few lessons from Mrs Weasley, much to Ron's delight.

"For you maybe, Kingsley wants to see me," said Harry, leaning against the doorframe.

"Promotion? Everyone's been talking about it," said Ron, excitement creeping into his brown eyes.

"I don't know, Pearson keeps dropping hints, but I never thought it would be this soon," Harry ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Even to this day it was still all over the place, he had long ago stopped trying to make it look more professional.

"Well, you don't want to be late. Come over for a drink tonight, Hermione wants to see you," said Ron, gathering his stuff together. Harry wanted to wince at the disorganised way he placed documents in his briefcase. Really, it was a miracle he could find anything in there.

"I'll see if I can make it," replied Harry reluctantly. It had been weeks since he had seen Ron and Hermione outside work, but he was exhausted, and nights were never good for him. They hadn't been from the moment he had been told about Voldemort.

"You know she hasn't seen you in ages," hinted Ron, and it was clear he too wanted to see his best friend.

"We'll see," said Harry, his tone showing the conversation was over, "I better go now, don't want to be late."

"Good luck mate!" called Ron, already on his way to the Floo.

Going up to the reception desk, Harry smiled at Mavis. The kind witch had been worried about Harry as of late. Every time he saw her she would remark how thin he was, or how tired he looked. He guessed it would be akin to having a mother, she certainly reminded him of Mrs Weasley.

"Harry, it's been a while. You look a bit peaky, not been looking after yourself again?" Her blue eyes narrowed slightly, not in an angry way, more in a _'Really, at twenty seven you really should be able to take care of yourself'_ way.

"I'm fine, honestly. Er... Kingsley wanted to see me," replied Harry hastily, trying to dodge the 'mother hen' mode she was going into.

"Hmm, he said to go right in," said Mavis, not satisfied with his answer. She never was.

Smiling, Harry said goodbye, before heading in. Immediately he knew something was up. Kingsley was behind his desk, looking as calm as usual, and Pearson was sitting on the couch, also looking relaxed. This wasn't odd. Both men weren't known for showing much emotion. What was odd was that they were both there. Normally his meetings with Kingsley were just one to one. His mind switched back to the rumours.

No, they couldn't be true. Could they?

"Harry, now I'm sure you've heard that we need a new head of department for the Auror office," said Kingsley, offering Harry a seat in front of his desk.

"Yes, what about them, Sir?" asked Harry, looking at his old teacher directly in the eye. He looked serious, this wasn't a joke.

"Harry, I can't think of anyone better to replace me than you. You're young, and most people would see that as a flaw, but you've shown me you're capable. If you want the job, then it's yours," answered Pearson.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry, staring at both men and trying not to let his shock show. If this really was a joke then they should get Oscars for their performances.

"If I wasn't, then I wouldn't have said it," said Pearson, steel underlying his words.

"It would be an honour then, Sir," said Harry, smiling at both men, and no longer waiting on the whole office appearing and yelling "Surprise!" If he kept

"Excellent. Now, there is a gala next Thursday in the Olympian Hall. The muggle Prime Minister will be there to mingle with the Ministry officials, get to know how we run things more personally. We thought this would be the best time to announce your promotion," said Kingsley, a hint of relief colouring his tone.

"Can I bring a guest?" asked Harry, his mind flicking to Ron.

"Ron Weasley?" guessed Kingsley with a smile, "Of course, he and his wife can both attend. Hermione will already be there anyway."

"Now, I'm sure you're anxious to tell your friends, so I'll see you tomorrow first thing to fill you in on your new duties and to get the contract signed," said Pearson smoothly, and both men rose to shake Harry's hand.

"Thank you, I will see you tomorrow," replied Harry, his smile turning into a full-blown grin as he clasped both their hands before heading out of the office.

Back at his flat, Harry pulled of his robes, changing into a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Putting in a meal in the microwave, Harry set the timer, before ambling back through to his bedroom. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he placed his head in his hands, combing his fingers through his hair.

He. Was. Head. Of. The. Auror. Department.

He had been wanting to get to this moment for seven years, and yet now that it had happened his initial joy left a slightly bitter taste as he realised he never really had anyone to share this with. Sure there were Ron and Hermione, but he only saw the rest of the Weasley's at Christmas, and apart from that he never really had any other friends. There were the other Aurors, but he would never be close friends with them, having lost the chance when he decided to climb the ladder as high as he could, spending his times studying instead of partying. A stab of regret shot into his system, but was immediately burned away by determination.

He was going to fix this. He was where he wanted to be in his job, now it was time to achieve the same with his life.

* * *

_A/N: If any of you have read my works before, you know I rarely publish the first chapter of a story without uploading the second shortly after. I hope this gives you some idea of where this story is going, and also I hope you have enjoyed it so far. :)_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter._


	3. Chapter 3

"Mate, seriously?" asked Ron, a grin spreading on his face.

"Yeah," replied Harry, running one of his hands through his already dishevelled hair. Somehow his friend's reaction made it more real, and even though he was nervous as hell, he couldn't deny that he hadn't wanted the position.

"We need to celebrate-" started Ron.

"What, no!" yelled Harry. That was the last thing he wanted. He hadn't seen anyone but Ron and occasionally Hermione outside work in months, it would just be awkward to drop back into their lives right now.

"Ron, was that Harry I heard there?" came Hermione's voice. A few minutes later she appeared in the lounge spoon in hand. Judging from the smell emanating from the kitchen, Ron was one lucky man.

"Hey, Hermione," said Harry, mentally scolding himself for this lame greeting.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione, running over to him before wrapping him in a bear hug. Awkwardly patting her on the back, he looked at Ron over her shoulder. The red head was giving him a look that was a mix between pity and amusement. Amusement was winning hands down. Then, immediately Hermione's demeanour changed, and pulling back she whacked him on the shoulder. It hurt, but Harry's masculinity was preventing him from showing it. He had pride after all.

"Don't. Leave. It. So. Late. Again!" she growled, each word punctuated with another hit.

"Hey, Hermione, stop hitting my boss!" yelled Ron, a smile tugging at his lips.

This pulled her up short.

"Your boss?" Harry wanted to get a photo. For once the great Hermione Granger was confused. Naturally this moment never lasted long as her quick brain deciphered it, and he found himself enveloped in another, tighter, hug. If she kept this up he would suffocate before he managed to sign his contract.

"Well done! Goodness knows you've worked so hard for it. We have to do something, have a dinner, or a party, or, well, _something_!" exclaimed Hermione, making Harry wince again since it was directly in his ear.

He would be lucky to leave here with all his five senses intact.

"He doesn't want any fuss 'Mione," said Ron, pulling his wife off his frozen best friend.

"Maybe we could just talk, we haven't in a while," suggested Harry, cringing at how true it was. He really had neglected them.

"Sure, dinner's almost done, eat with us," said Hermione, cheering up considerably before going back to this kitchen.

"Sorry mate, she gets a little excited," Ron seemed almost weary at this, but Harry knew it was just an act.

"It's understandable, I haven't seen her in... In a while," said Harry, taking a seat on the couch.

The living room was cosy, and simply furnished. Although both had more than enough money to get a grander place, they preferred the quietness that came living in Holly Grove. It was a small wizarding village close to the Burrow, but far away enough to stop Molly pestering them about grandchildren and other such 'duties'. Harry sometimes wished he had moved out of the city, but London had long became his home, more so because the Ministry was based there. He never really stayed in his flat much so it never bothered him living amidst the din that came with residing in England's capital.

"You had other things to do, we don't expect you to come over every night," replied Ron, getting himself a glass of firewhisky from the drinks cabinet, "Do you want one?"

"That'd be great," confessed Harry, he could use something to calm his nerves. The upcoming conversation was one that he had hoped he would avoid, he would need more than a few glasses to make it any easier for him. Then again, discussing ones pathetic excuse for a social life was probably best done sober.

Yes, he would only have one.

One quickly turned into two over dinner.

Then three.

A fourth was not far behind.

Draining his fifth glass, Harry looked at his equally drunk partner. Hermione had chosen not to drink, normally he would find this odd, but right now he was having trouble remembering his own name. He was sure it was Harry something or other.

Potter! Yes, one mystery solved. Hee hee, Harry Potter, it sounded like some character from a child's book.

Moving away from this, he focused on the next mystery. Normally, a sober Harry would have treaded carefully. He wasn't sober, and a drunk Harry would dive right in.

"'Mione, why aren't you drinking?" he slurred.

"I don't want to," came the reply. Hmm, there was something off about that one, but he couldn't really exert anymore brain power to figure it out.

"O-kay," he said awkwardly.

"Harry, have you given any thought to dating?" asked Hermione, looking a little uncomfortable. Despite her earlier refusal he offered her his glass. He really shouldn't have been surprised when she declined again.

"Yes," answered Harry cheerfully, accepting a top-up from Ron.

"Really?" Hermione looked surprised, "Who with?"

"Ginny?" it came out as more of a question, but this was quickly overshadowed by Ron spitting out his drink. Hermione banished the liquid with a wave of her wand, and went to get him another glass.

"Ginny? My sister?" Ron spluttered.

"Why not?"

"I dunno, you just seemed to screw it up last time," said Ron, accepting his new drink, and smiling gratefully at his wife.

"Shut up, Ronald. I think it's a great idea, Harry. Ginny is single and going to the gala on Thursday, it will be the perfect time to show her the new you," said Hermione, happily sipping her butterbeer.

"She probably won't even want to talk to me," groaned Harry, raking his fingers through his hair. He'd be lucky if he had any left by the end of the night - he glanced at his watch - no wait, morning. Would Ginny like him bald? Hmm, that was a question for later.

"Don't be silly, Harry! Ginny still cares about you, we all do," scolded Hermione.

"Still what will we even talk about?! I have no social life to speak of, I haven't had a girlfriend since Ginny, and I'm a moron in the dating department. All I have going for me is that I offed Snake-Face, and that was ten years ago!"

"You were just made head of the Auror Office, Harry," pointed out Hermione, speaking slowly like she was talking to a child.

"And look what it took to get me there! Life was good before that, simpler, but good," slurred Harry before promptly passing out.

Hermione sighed, moving over to the drinks cabinet to get a 'Sober-Up' potion. Ignoring Ron's protesting, she forced him to drink it, watching as awareness slowly came back to her husband's face.

"Did you hear that?"

"The part about him wanting to date Ginny, or the part about him wanting his old life back?" asked Ron, giving his sleeping friend a glance. He looked so peaceful, and for once he was reminded of the boy he knew at Hogwarts.

"It appears we have a lot of work to do," said Hermione, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did we have to get him so drunk to admit this though?"

"You know what Harry's like. He would hardly tell us on his own accord," replied Hermione, putting a blanket over him.

"Are you sure you weren't meant to be in Slytherin?" joked Ron, earning a glare from his wife.

"Well it's good for you I wasn't!" she retorted, switching off the lights with a wave of her wand before retiring.

"Now that I will agree to," smiled Ron, throwing a blanket over Harry, and following Hermione into their bedroom.

* * *

He had a headache, that much he was sure about. Becoming more aware of his surroundings, he realised he was on a couch, and a blanket was placed over him. Squinting, he tried to see where he was, ignoring what felt like daggers stabbing at his eyes.

He was still at Ron and Hermione's.

His eyes found the clock on the mantelpiece. It was after ten.

Oh shit! His meeting with Pearson. He had totally missed it!

Getting up, he felt hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down. Fighting back he was rewarded with a 'Stop it, Harry!'

"Hermione, I've missed my meeting!" he protested.

"I know, I've already called him, he said, and I quote 'It's about time that boy had some fun.'"

"I need to go in," said Harry firmly, glaring at the bushy haired woman.

"No. You. Don't. If you're going to get your old life back like you want to, then you will have to take a day off sometime," said Hermione.

"When did I say I wanted my life back! I'm perfectly happy the way I am!" exclaimed Harry.

"Harry, you know better than to use that argument," said Hermione, crossing her arms and returning his glare full force.

Merlin, what had be blurted out when he was drunk?!

"Fine, but staying off work won't help that!"

"It will when we're planning what you're wearing to the gala," corrected Hermione, smirking as the colour drained away from his face.

Suddenly Harry felt like he'd rather face down one hundred Blast-Ended Skrewts.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for the feedback! I'm just uploading the modified chapters so that's why the updates are so quick. I'm pretty into this story just now, so I can't imagine the updates taking long after I finish uploading all the chapters I've already written... If that makes sense. I've just finished work and am in dire need of coffee._

_For anyone who is wondering, Ginny will appear in the next chapter which should be up later today. :)  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter._


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter was uncomfortable. Pulling once more at his bow tie, he attempted to loosen its grip on his neck and bring some oxygen to his starved lungs. As had happened the umpteen times he had tried this, it failed.

Giving up for now he stood back content to watch the room. It was hardly riveting stuff. Between himself and the exit a sea of Ministry officials were mingling, glasses of champagne in hand. They were in traditional wizard wear, but Hermione had made sure everything was tailored so that it fit him exactly. He couldn't deny that it was nice, but it seemed like so much effort for what was really just a 'meet'n'greet'. That and the amount of time he spent in the shop made him worry a little about his masculinity, ergo he had put his foot down at the manicure and haircut.

That said he was lucky that black was - as Hermione said - 'one of his colours'. The sleeves were trimmed with red, but that was the only colour on his person. He didn't envy the pasty faced bureaucrats melting in their ensembles, too proud to take off a layer… or seven.

The Olympian Hall was massive. Around the circular room were pillars, each carved to resemble one of the twelve Olympians from which the place got its name. Both the statues and the ceiling were marble, but along the grains it seemed to sparkle, giving an ethereal effect.

The last time he had been here was to give a speech after Voldemort's downfall, back then the room had been a lot different. Here they were chatting happily, whereas then everyone had been silent, waiting to hear first hand that Voldemort was indeed dead.

The cheers had apparently been deafening. He hadn't even heard them.

Now he actually appreciated the Grecian artwork. The mosaic that mapped the floor depicted Zeus giving magic to Merlin - it was often thought that he was the first true wizard. The orb held in the deity's hand seemed to glow, and Harry wondered if this was what his magical core looked like. Between the pillars of the gods and goddesses were frescos depicting scenes in wizarding history, and Harry's eyes were drawn to the newest one.

His eyes were made from emeralds, and they glittered in the light cast from the candles contained in the sconces. Voldemort's were made from rubies, the blood-like colour too close to the real thing in Harry's opinion. They were standing in the Great Hall, and the beams of light streaming from their wands had just connected. This image was moments before Voldemort's death, captured forever in stone and plaster.

"You know, admiring a fresco of yourself is borderline narcissistic," came a familiar voice. The smell of flowers assaulted his senses. Once upon a time he was desensitised, and it appeared that it was now fighting back with a vengeance, emblazing itself in his memory.

"Ginny, it's good to see you." Harry turned to see a woman standing behind him. He could still see the Ginny he had sat with on the Hogwarts grounds, but now she was bolder, more confident. The way she held herself, Harry saw a woman who had fought for her position and won. Her dress was red, encasing her form as if it were made especially for her frame. It was simple, but there was subtle beauty in the fabric as it shimmered beneath the flickering lights. Harry couldn't tell if it was the design or the texture, but either way it took his breath away and between that and his tie his oxygen consumption was rendered to zero.

"You too, Harry," replied Ginny, smiling at him. It was the first true smile he had seen her cast in a long time. "It's been too long."

Harry searched her cinnamon eyes, looking for some hint of malice in them. It had been years after all, and he had been less than fair to her. However, all he found was curiosity. Confidence renewed, he smiled at her. It was shy, but he hadn't had enough alcohol yet to bring out 'Confident Harry'. Although given the photos from New Year when he had drowned his sorrows with Ron and Hermione, 'Confident Harry' would never, ever see the light of day for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry. I should have gotten in touch." They both knew that the apology was for more than just mere absence, but Ginny instead decided to treat it on face value.

"It's fine, with my schedule I'm happy if I have time for dinner," she laughed, and Harry swore the room brightened up. It was clichéd, and the moment he thought it he mentally slapped himself.

"Tell me about it," Harry couldn't remember the last night he had spent just relaxing. Instead, his evenings consisted of case reports, and cold pizza. It was rather sad that outside work, Ron, and Hermione, his closest relationship was with the delivery guy.

"So, what is happening in the Auror Office nowadays? From Ron's description, all you do is goof off," asked Ginny, a smile playing at her lips.

"Well, in between the card games we like to catch a few bad guys, got to keep up our reputation and all," replied Harry, trying to be nonchalant, and wishing that he had thought to take another drink. Maybe locking 'Confident Harry' up for life was a bad idea after all…

"I can't say the film business is much better really. Waiting round all day to shoot one scene is boring. I know everyone says it's part of the process, but why do people care if my make-up is skewed. No one looks perfect when they wake up!" laughed Ginny, her smile turning into a full-blown grin at her words.

"How do you survive? Being pampered, and fawned over!" gasped Harry, clutching his heart dramatically. He had been about to say 'You do,' but it was too soon for that, and for now it was best to keep the mood light.

"I know, it is quite the strenuous lifestyle," said Ginny, her voice taking on a tone that befitted a Jane Austen novel.

"Well, if you are bored, then maybe I could pop along. I've always wanted to know how to put make-up on," suggested Harry, his eyes twinkling slightly as the alcohol finally hit his blood system. Thank God for that!

"Sounds good, just ask Ron for my schedule and come when you're free. I can even throw a hairstyling lesson in it for you," replied Ginny, her grin growing a little bigger. Harry gulped, what had he gotten himself into? "Anyway, I need to go and find Kingsley, he's expecting me to help the muggle Prime Minister out."

"Oh, okay, bye," said Harry lamely, watching as she entered the throng of people. Glancing at his watch, he realised that it was almost ten. Pearson would be making the announcement soon.

Moving his thoughts back to Ginny, the first question on his mind was_ 'Did that really happen?_' It had seemed so natural to talk to her, and he had actually found himself joking. Outside of Ron and Hermione, he rarely smiled, let alone joked. There was a bet going on amongst the junior Aurors that he was some sort of android. The older ones knew that he was just focused, and it had never bothered him.

Until now.

Seeing Pearson move up to the platform, he saw him cast the Sonorous charm before his voice boomed throughout the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have the pleasure of introducing one of the most diligent wizard that I have ever had the good fortune to know," Harry began cringing at the introduction, now he just wanted the floor to swallow him up, "Harry Potter, many of you know him from his defeat of Voldemort, however, since then, he has matured to become something the wizarding world should be proud of not only for that one, heroic, deed," Harry saw Pearson grin in his direction. Bastard knew he was uncomfortable with this, "Due to this, I am proud to announce that he is my successor, and is now Head of the Auror Office. Harry, come up and say a few words."

Now he hadn't been expecting that.

Right now, Harry would rather face Voldemort again than go up on that stage.

Soon enough, he was facing everyone, all eyes were on him. He swallowed, his brain turning to mush. Eyeing the room, he saw Ginny next to Kingsley, she was trying not to laugh at how uncomfortable he looked. Christ, what the fuck was he supposed to say!

"Er... Thank you for your warm reception. I will do my utmost to fill the rather large shoes that Auror Pearson has left. However, I have faith in the department, and I have faith that I can carry it to new places. That is all I have to say, I'd rather let my, and my Aurors work speak for itself. Thank you."

Looking once more at Ginny, he saw her now look sombre, and hoped that she realised the change would also extend to his personal life as well.

* * *

It had been years since she had seen Harry. Too many years. Sometimes he graced the paper, but a fake smile here and there wasn't anything like the man himself. She recalled their break-up. Now she knew it had been for her best interest, but she had known the risks of dating The-Boy-Who-Lived. She was a more than capable witch, and at the time she thought that would be enough.

The Battle of Hogwarts had changed that.

For a moment she had thought he had died. In that moment, she would never forget the emotions that coursed through her fragile system. It was like a fist had seized her heart, paralysing it, and leaving her cold, the warm blood no longer being registered by her numb system. She wanted to run up to him, to make sure he was alright, but Ron had held her back, stopping her from heading to certain death. She never cared, at that point, she was beyond reason.

He was dead, and she was alone, her dream of their life together shattered and falling around her, piercing her skin, and making her bleed. In her mind, she had died too.

But then the world shifted once more. She saw him standing in the Great Hall, wand raised, eyes blazing, but more importantly, alive.

At first she never believed it. How could death be averted? But when she saw him going against the creature from her nightmares, the fear she felt was real. Her heart, frozen moments ago, sped up, shocking her with its intensity. In that moment she knew this was happening, and all she could do was watch.

Seeing Harry fighting Voldemort, she understood for the first time why he had wanted her kept out of it. Her experience with Riddle's diary was not enough to see the skeletal man trying to kill him. However, the rage she felt could have melted boulders, and need be she would have tried. For him she would have given her last seconds to a futile fight.

And then he left her.

Whilst everyone coped with Fred's death, the aftermath of the war, he slowly retreated. Only she, Ron, and Hermione noticed. The others were too caught up in their inner turmoil to see that their saviour was collapsing in on himself.

By the time everyone noticed, it was too late. Harry was too content to try and find answers in the bottom of a bottle, than listen to those who loved him.

He wasn't her Harry anymore.

At first she had been angry, trying to get him to snap out of it. Then, one day, she realised that she needed to move on. By constantly trying to clutch onto Harry, she wasn't getting past the war, forever being trapped in the past.

And so she let go, it was hard, but she couldn't be drowned along with him, he needed to ask for help before he snapped out of it, and pestering him wasn't helping.

Before she knew it, ten years had past, and she was here, seeing him for the first time in too long, standing before a fresco of the battle that had brought so many together, but had tore them apart.

He was thin, so thin. If her mother had seen him, she would have a fit, making him eat his weight in her delicious cooking before she was satisfied. His eyes were blazing, however, like they had during the duel that was swiftly becoming legend. It was if a film had been over them and it was slowly being removed. The eyes that were once covered by the cobwebs of the past were beginning to see again. It rejuvenated her hope, rekindling the flame that had once driven her round to his house everyday, determined to bring him out of his stupor.

Quite simply, it was nice.

As he spoke to her, their banter took her back to past times. She remembered the lazy days by the lake, dipping their feet into the cool water, laughing as the first years tried to approach the Giant Squid. Those days were carefree. They were happy, and then it had changed. Now, for the first time since then, she was seeing her old Harry... No, not hers, he never belonged to her anymore...

Through their conversation, Ginny could see what Hermione did. He wanted to change, to be himself again. She felt proud of him, feeling the old rush she got when he looked at her, the nerves that she thought she had been rid of long ago came creeping back, and she felt like a teenager again.

At the beginning of his speech, Ginny felt the old amusement crop up at the sight of him trying to speak to the masses. He looked uncomfortable, and as much as she felt sorry for him, it was quite funny. However, it wasn't lost on her that the last time he spoke here it was to confirm Voldemort's death. This speech erased the last memory, making the newest one one of joy. He had gotten what he had strived for. He had moved up, and was now trying to move on. The look he shot her at the end confirmed that, and she felt her heart swell.

That was the Harry she knew, and her eyes began to burn. Suppressing the tears, she turned to Kingsley. The man looked at her, his eyes shining with understanding.

"He's back," said the Minister, and Ginny thought those were the best words she had ever heard.

Now she had to look forward to him coming to see her. She hadn't been lying, being on set all day was draining, and she knew she wasn't going to be in the profession for the rest of her life. Part of her wanted to try Quidditch again, but it had been so long since she had played the sport, she wasn't sure if she still had it in her. Hmm, maybe she could rope Harry into a short game?

One thing she knew, was that the future was certainly brightening. Maybe she could have her happily ever after, but first she would have to show Harry what he was missing, give him a slice of life that was incredibly overdue.

Ginny Weasley couldn't wait.

* * *

_A/N: I couldn't really find much to change here and so I'm updating quicker than I thought. Since I've combined two chapters, this is the last of the old ones, from here on in I'll be writing them as I go. Due to this the next update will be after Christmas. Happy Holidays!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter._


End file.
